Confidence
by shot to pieces
Summary: Caedmon Geiger moves to New York with her newly married father. Life had just changed drastically for Caedmon, but its not over yet.
1. Wandering the Streets

"…Sometimes I want more. Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday…"

"Good Lord!" moaned 16 year-old Caedmon Geiger. She glanced at her alarm clock that was picking up a static-y signal of 'z100...New York's #1 Hit Music Station'. She rolled back over, thinking she could do with five more minutes until it was 6:50. Then, of course someone had to come and bang on her door.

"YO, Caedy! (AN) Get up! You don't wanna miss your first day, do ya?" exclaimed a boy.

_Why must that kid be up this early? _she though to herself. Caedy rolled out of bed and hit the rug on the hard wood floor. _Well, glad I put that there_, she mused. She crawled to the bathroom that was connected to her room and shut the door. Shuffling around the small space she started her shower and looked in the mirror.

She was met by a tall girl of 16. The girl had long dark brown hair and celery-stick green eyes. She turned to look at her profile and winced. Most wouldn't under stand why she did so. Its not like she was over weight. Caedy had somewhat of a dancers build, thin but strong. Caedy had stopped playing sports and she could tell she was getting out of shape. It was devastating not going to practices early in the morning. She shrugged and got in the shower.

When she got out, the Offspring welcomed her to full awakened-ness. "Kyle, god, turn that down!" she shouted over the blaring music. It seemed to go down 2 notches. 2 very small notches.

Caedy was always hailed for her speed of getting ready. She saw no use in just standing in front of the mirror for hours. Just get everything that you need done and be through with it. Within 20 minutes she was done with her make-up and hair and pulling on her favorite jeans.

She walked down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. She could smell her father's cooking from the hall way. "Hi, Dad. What have we got today?"

"Hey there, Caedy. The usual we-have-just-moved-to-a-new-town-and-its-your-first-day-at-a-new-school breakfast."

"Which consists of what? We've never moved before…. so?"

"This mess." Ok, so Mr. Geiger isn't a world famous chef, so half the stuff he makes looks terrible, but amazingly tastes wonderful.

"He refused to have the real chef cook you kids breakfast," laughed Bobbie. That is the newly wedded Mrs. Geiger. She was nice; Caedy didn't despise her really…. except for the move. That was the major strike against her dad and new mom. She now had to attend Greenly High School with her stepbrother Kyle. He was pretty cool. He was also 16 and wasn't really in any clique…He wasn't a jock, theater-head, brain, or stoner. All of his friends, Caedy was told, were spread throughout these classifications.

Just as Caedy was finishing off her juice, Kyle ambled down the stairs. " Hey, all. C, we gotta motor if I'm supposed to show you around."

"What about breakfast, dear?" asked Bobbie.

"Uh, it looks great Aaron…but, I …um"

"Dad, he doesn't want your one of a kind master piece. Putting it bluntly. So, since you're willing to starve Kyle, vamos!"

"Eh?"

"Spanish; Let's go."

"Have a good day…Have fun! … Make new friends" were called to them as the two teens walked out the door.

"You learn much Spanish in Texas?" Kyle asked, as they turned left, heading towards school.

"You kinda have to, there are so many immigrants there you gotta know some to get by."

"Oh, got it. Its not that bad here…just have to get over the accents."

"So how far is the school?" Caedy asked, hoping it wasn't to far.

"Oh, damn. Does it hurt to walk very far in that thing?" he said, gesturing to her knee brace.

"No, not really. I just hate it, its ugly and I shouldn't have to wear it anymore…. its been nearly 10 months." _Oh. 10 months ago…why'd you have to remind yourself?_

"Well, no worries Caedy-o…We have arrived!"

Caedy looked up at the school. _I hope I meet someone I can eat lunch with I don't wanna pull one of those Mean Girls lunches. The whole bathroom thing._ Eating with Kyle wouldn't be horrible, but she didn't want to look like the new girl. A little late for that.

* * *

AN: You say it like Katie… 

and no, i dont own Maroon 5...negative on that one.

CC once again. whoooooo!

Name/Nickname:  
Age:  
Apperance:  
Personality:  
Extra-Curriculars:  
Grade:  
Newsie:  
Anything of great importance:

R&R? yeah thad be good…


	2. Nothing Seems to Be

Hmmm. 2 reviews. welll... its better than zero. or one.

**Jack:** Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do...  
**Mush:** Two can be as bad as one  
**Blink:** its the loneliest number since the number one

thank you boys for that humbling moment...and please continue reading Confidence! ((bows))

* * *

"Welcome to…the vastness of Greenly High," said Kyle, taking in Caedy's astonished look. It was big. HUGE, GINORMOUS, MONUMENTAL….

**Newsies:** Hey, GET ON WITH IT!  
**Tim the Enchanter:** Yeah, get on with it.  
**God:** Yes, GET ON WITH IT! **(AN1)**

So okay, the school was quite large, Caedy's school back in Texas was big, 5A, tons of kids, but it didn't even come close to the size of GHS. Kyle had to grab Caedmon by the arm to bring her back to reality. He dragged her to a group of kids about her age. 3 guys and a girl. They were all speaking animatedly, pausing to say hey to Kyle and then continued their discussion. The girl was arguing heatedly with the others about Rent and AIDS or something. Cadey wasnt too sure.

"We are aware, Hollywood. Geez give it a rest. So you guys this is my new stepsister, Caedmon Geiger. She just moved 3 days ago from Texas. Caedy, this is Trey Aston, Danielle Phillips, Tony Higgins, and Aaron Maxwell. I'm gonna go get your stuff," Kyle said, then walked towards the office.

"Hi... Wait, didn't you just call her Hollywood? I thought that was Danielle..."

"Yeah, we've got some nicknames for each other, don't worry…we'll get you one soon, sunshine. You'll be one of us in a jiffy," Aaron supplied, "And I'm otherwise known as Mush…origins: unknown."

"Yeah he's a bit of a dramatic. Ignore him," muttered Tony.

"But nothing compared to my Hollywood," offered Trey.

"Shut up Blink, I'm not that dramatic!" exclaimed Danielle/Hollywood.

"Blink?" muttered Caedy, still not following

"Nice to meet cha Caedy, I gotta jet. See you around!" said Tony, and he trotted off to some unknown destination.

"So, K, where you off to first?" asked Kyle handing Caedy her schedule and school ID. Blink and Hollywood (was it?) were otherwise preoccupied.

"Looks like Calculus. With Tibby? What the heck kinda name is that?"

"Oh you'll like him, nice guy. I had him for algebra II."

"You're in Calculus?" declared Trey, blink, whatever, obviously done with his smooch-fest with Danielle, "Are you like a super genius?"

"Not really…" ((RIIIING)) kids started to venture off towards the classrooms on either side of the Commons. "What way is A258?"

"3 wings dear, A B and C. It goes C then A then B…A wing to your left, C to your right," said Hollywood, with a smile, "Relax. Have fun. See you around, Caedy!"

_Oh what fun this was going to be, _She mused._ Off trekking to some class, where I'm probably the only junior. AGAIN._

After several flights of stairs and a few wrong turns, Caedy finally arrived at Mr.Tibby's Calculus class. It looked as if first come first served was the rules in this class, so Caedy spotted a desk somewhat in the middle of the mass, next to the wall. She dumped her binder and purse onto the desk and sat down with a sigh and looked around. Most of the class was your average geeky looking kids, all of them senior looking. _Well shit, I had hoped that someone here would be in my grade._ Then, a boy with curly brown hair in a blue shirt sat in front of Caedy and turned to look at her with questioning blue eyes.

"Hi," said the new guy, after a few seconds of the staring game, offering a hand "I'm David."

"Hey, I'm Caedy. This class all seniors?"

"Nope, I'm the only exception. Looks like you are too," he replied, glancing at her ID.**(2)** "So where you from?"

"Texas. I just moved here a few days ago."

"Oh, know anyone here?"

"Well, my stepbrother, Kyle, and his friends…. a Trey, Hollywood, Somebody Higgins…wait, a Blink…. damnit. I forgot already."

"OH! So you're Miss Caedmon Geiger the volleyball ace?" Cadey winced. "Kyle told us about you. Don't worry, the names take a while to get used to," he said, mistaking the wince for an Oh-Why-Am-I-So-Stupid-I-Cant-Remember-Names wince.

"You know Kyle?"

"Yeah, Skittery? That's his nickname…we've know each other forever, like the rest of the gang. This class, it's a blow off…Tibbs is a nice guy. Just turn in some work and you get a hundred. Oh how I love the completion grades."

_This might not be too bad. David seems like a nice guy. And not to mention he's a junior in calculus, too._ Caedy's out look on the day just brightened a tad.

* * *

**AN 1:** HAH! i love this movie...definitely a must see... one, two, five...Um, three sire.. Oh, yes. Three.  
**2:** Our IDs at school have like your picture and all and then your graduation year is a different color. Like Caedmon's would be green at my school.

**Dreamless-Mermaid:** See see! i let you have Blink...no matter how reluctantly. Hope I wrote you right...or w/e. and that you like it!

**AnnieTheNewsElf:** glad you like it too!

alighty i did my bit. now go do yours... review? pweeese?

shot-to-pieces.


	3. Nothing tastes as sweet

4 reviews. huzzahhh. comeon people i know you can do better than that. haha but really. thad be awesome if you did.

ix-nay on me owning any of the newsies. or delancys. or medda (whose comming). i do own Caedmon and her family. Tango owns herself. i think thats it... oh and sadly i dont own Teddy Geiger either ((sighs)) hes wonderful. as is his song Confidence (for you i will) download, buy, preview...whatever you should go and listen. :)

continue.

_**

* * *

**_

_**RIIIING!**_

_Finally!_ thought Caedy as she got up from her seat and headed towards the door. _Could that class have taken any longer? _She was leaving her 2nd period class, AP U.S. History. She really didn't know anyone in the class, so she sat there and took notes all period. BORING. She did say hi to one kid who was next to her…freaky Goth kid **(AN)** who said his name was Morris or something. _So much for being nice to new people._

Caedy had finally made it to her locker, but it wouldn't open. After what seemed like a million tries, Caedy threw her binder and purse down in frustration and started banging on the locker. "Oh.My.God.Why.Wont.You.Open!" she muttered as she banged her head on the locker.

"Uh, you need some help with that?" asked a voice off to her left. Caedy looked up and met a pair of questioning eyes. "You mind if I try?" he asked. Caedy just nodded numbly. Wow. He was gorgeous. He slid in front of her and started taping on her locker, turning the dial both ways. And magically, it opened!

"How'd you…without my…" Caedy managed. _Wow, I'm brilliant._

"Ah, the skills of a misspent youth…" **(AN2)** he replied. "See you around." He smiled at her, turned around, and left. It took every ounce of self-discipline Caedy had not to run after him and ask him to marry her. She leaned against the lockers, sighed, and sliped down.

"Hey Caedy! Why are you on the floor?" said a familiar voice. It was Tony.

"Hey Tony. I just met the most amazing guy ever and I just stood there."

"Ah, you mean Jack? Yeah, he tends to have that effect on people. Don't call me Tony, my mother calls me that…just use Racetrack."

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's in our group or whatever. You haven't met the rest of us have you? Well, hopefully you will soon. We're like family to each other."

"And sometime more than family…" offered a new girl. She was about 5' with long brown hair and green eyes. "Some of our relationships have become more than platonic"

"Caedy, this is my girlfriend Lydia. Call her Tango though."

"Its my favorite dance! But sadly I have to sneak out at night to go dancing cause this goofus has 2 left feet."

"Hi, Tango. Nice to meet you." RIIIING "Well damn. I'm off."

"Well, where you going?" asked Tango. "Maybe Race can tell you where it is. I'm hopeless with directions."

"PALs, with B lunch in-between. I qualified at my old school and they decided to accept me here."

"Awesome, that where I'm headed! Race's got PE. He's pathetic, isn't he?"

"HEY! Watch who you're calling pathetic…Miss I'm-a-member-of-the-Tiger-Eyes!" Race retorted as he lead the way to 3rd period.

"The dance team is not pathetic Race, take it back." Tango exclaimed.

"So Caedy, where do you want to go for lunch? You and Tango get to eat off-campus today since we are going to visit our PALees." Race said.

"Wherever. Where do you want to go, Tango," asked Caedy, glancing at the girl. She was fuming, sending daggers at her boyfriend.

"Ignore her, she gives me the silent treatment when she gets mad. Well, here you are, Mrs. Larkson's room. She's the greatest. Have fun kiddos!" Race didn't even try to hug Tango goodbye. She was still pissed.

The two juniors walked into the classroom. Caedy recognized 3 people. Kyle, David, and

"YOU!" she shouted pointing a finger.

* * *

ohhh yess a cliffy:) 2 to 1 you already know who it is...but w/e. 

**AN:** no offense to Goths or anything...they're actualll pretty cool...please dont take offense to it.  
**2:** ahhh _the Skulls_. gotta have my fill of Joshua Jackson. ((melts))

ok so reallll problemo here... i cant keep updating unless i get some characters...i mean i CAN but i don wanna write it that way, ya know...

so read, review, fight AIDS, leave a casting call, ya know...da works

love to alll  
-gandee


	4. What I Can't Have

ah-hah! ((light-blub)) mucho inspiration! falalalalallala...so i hope this is working out quite dandily.

**EDIT:changed a few minor details at the end. had to make an edit to the story line..**

* * *

"Who? Me?" 

"Whoa, there K. Where's the fire and why are you freaking out?" asked a bewildered Kyle.

_Oh wow. Nice one there Caedmon. Now you look like a freak. Think of something witty… .God don't just stand there like an idiot, goggling at the Greek God. Not to mention the flash that keeps going off around him, it just gives him that I-am-Zeus-the-almighty, powerful look._

"Oh, Caedy, that's Jack. So you're the nice kiddo who helped with her locker. What a rare feat for you," piped up Tango._ OMG I love you forever!_

"Yeah I did help her, but its not like I'm arrogant or anything. I do my fair share of good deeds," retorted Jack.

"Well, it would've helped if you'd given her your name…"

"Oh Jackie, what's this I'm hearing? You helped a new girl today?" asked a sickening sweet voice. An averaged size girl with long brown hair and a large chest area that she flaunted in her V-neck shirt sauntered over and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. _Shit._ Caedy just stared, totally floored.

A short, red head noticed Caedy's shock and stepped right in. "Oh yeah, Kelley's helping out the new chick. Caedmon Geiger meet Sarah Jacobs," she said as she took a picture of them…_okay so much for him being a Greek God._

"Oh, well its – nice – to meet you." Sarah said with fake smile and ignoring Caedmon's hand.

"Same." _Bitch._

"Attention!" announced the teacher. A woman with a kind face and curly red hair, "Ah, yes my duckies, it is a new day. We are going to visit our PALees today, so carpool with fellow students who are going to the same school." Everyone started chattering again and began to file out of the classroom. _Well I can't just sit here all day._

"Excuse me mam. I'm new and I haven't been assigned a PALee yet."

"Oh you must be Caedmon. It's nice to finally have met you. Skittery kept saying you would be joining us soon. Oh yes," she laughed, "I'm in tune with the gangs nicknames. I've taught them for years, since elementary school. Well it seems there are no open PALees at the moment, dear. I guess you could…"

"…perhaps go with Aqua and help her with her demented PALee," offered my anonymous red-headed friend. She was about 5'3" with short, red chaotic hair with a digital camera in her hand.

"Now love, let's not call Nigel demented. But, he does has some problemsbut he's getting better. Yes, Caedmon, you can go with Aqua. Just follow her around and see how our PALs organization operates. I know the one at your old school was one of the best there is, and hopefully ours will be satisfactory."

"Oh I'm sure it will. Thank you very much Mrs…."

"Larkson, but please, call me Medda. Everyone else seems to."

"Alrighty then, Medda! We'll catch ya later!" Aqua grinned, catching a photo as she exited the room with Caedy. "So, how'd you end up with Skitts as your brother?" she asked as they headed towards the parking lot.

"Well, his mom went to college with my dad at USC. There was a big football game in California and they both went and ran into each other. They took a course together way back then and had remembered each other. They planned to meet for dinner that night and ended up scheduling a date while they were both still in town. And it ended up a very long distance relationship and they got married a few months ago."

"And that is why Caedy is now my wonderful sister!" interjected Skitts as they arrived, while Aqua floated over towards Aaron.

"Wow. God must really have it out for you, Caedy," joked Tango. "I couldn't live with Mr. Glum and Dumb every morning." Everyone laughed as Tango avoided a swing from Skitts.

"So where are we headed?" Caedy asked, unsure of where to go.

"We're off to the elementary school, Pulitzer Elementary," supplied David, "You can ride with any of us. All of our PALees go there."

"Oh, she'll be going with us girls in the Jetta, Davey. Sound good, K?" inquired Aqua.

"That's fine."

"What about me? Am I included in the girls?" wined Sarah.

"Oh, sorry dear. I didn't take account for you. I didn't know what sex you were including yourself in today, seeing as you're always stuck to Jack," retorted Tango as everyone howled with laughter. Even Jack couldn't hold back a grin.

"Whatever," she muttered, "Its not my day to go anyways.I have to help Medda with some service projects. Bye Jackie," she said with a peck onhis cheekand walked back toward the school.

"See you boys in a minute," announced Aqua giving a quick kiss to Aaron, "Hop in K." Aqua started up the automobile and was greeted by _**RENT**_. _Off to Pulitzer Elementary to hang out with kids I don't even know. At least at home I'd know one of them.

* * *

so i think i wrote this in a record 4 hours. whoooo! _

thanks mucho for the CCs. they have saved my lifee! so much more inspiration! yay! but sadly i cant use everyone... :(  
**Blink:** these are da goilies she plans ta use  
-Hollywood/Blink  
-Aqua/Mush  
-Tango/Race  
-Penni/Spot  
-Suicide/Itey  
-Straw/Davey  
**Race:** Sorry to all da ladies who didnt make it. Gandee da Great has been swamped wid homework an cant change up her story line right now.  
**Jack:** Yeah, shes busy...but she might use youse in anudda story. she'll let cha know.

Dreamless-Mermaid: ah! thanks for the tutoring in FF 101. :) its greatly appreciated  
Annie-The-News-Elf: yeahhh sarahs just getting started.  
double-heart-penni: creative power...muahahahhahah! ((thunder and lightning)). i wont abuse it...and your spanish was pretty close. :)

so its like 1. ((falls out of chair))  
((announces from the floor)) until next time...  
les - ((cough)) review this story ladie? ((cough))

shottopieces


	5. Like you

AHOY SAILORS! sorry for the hiatus...school is crap and i hate AP world history. I'm actually procrastinating study for a huge test in that class to update...but yall are TOTALLY worth it : D

_newsies_: so continue the great story that is...CONFIDENCE!

* * *

"Caedy, you don't mind the _Rent_ do you?" asked Aqua.

"Feel free to express any dislikes, K. This is your only chance to get out of being bombarded by the 'Obsession'. I didn't and yet the masterpiece grew on me," chipped in Tango.

"Actually, I don't mind _Rent_ at all. I'm glad someone is into musicals too. At my old school I just got weird looks for bursting into song…"

"Ah, well no worries! Aqua over here does it like clock work."

"Do not. Just whenever I feel the need to whip out a few bars," the redhead retorted.

By this time the girls had arrived at the Elementary school. It was fairly small with kids running around aimlessly. It was obviously recess. The girls hopped out of the parked car and walked in with the other party of four boys. They all crowded into the tiny front office for visitors passes and headed down a hallway.

"So K, you ready to deal with the creatures from the deep?" queried Kyle, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Are they that horrible?"

"Let me tell you from personal experience," offered David, "I live with one and he's the most disgusting thing **EVER**," he stated his voice rising with every word as a class came in from recess.

"I am not disgusting Davey!" shrieked a young boy from the mass of elementary students.

"Atta way, Les! Don't let your mean, old brother push you around," cheered Jack, picking the boy up and giving him a hug.

"Les, this is Skitts' new sister, Caedy."

"Hi, lady. Davey's my brother. He's older."

"Hah, no kidding," Caedy replied with a grin. She glanced at Jack who had an odd look on his face. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. That exactly what I said to him when we met. Tone and all. I just found it odd," he answered.

"Come on, newbie. Lets go find good old Nigel," announced Aqua.

"Have fun with him today, A. Be patient with him," said Mush, giving his girlfriend a hug.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure," she muttered with a grin and grabbing Caedy's wrist, "Let's go girl."

Let's say Nigel did have some serious problems. He was defiantly the worst child Caedy had ever taken care of. When they were finally leaving to Caedy's relief, Aqua declared, "That was the best PALs day all year! Thank God for you Caedy."

"What the heck did I do? The kid threw Popsicle sticks at me half the time!"

"Oh, that's well behaved for him, believe me."

"I guess meeting a pretty new girl calmed him down for you, Aqua," said Jack unexpectedly. She gave him a look and smiled.

"Well, yeah Jackie-boy, Caedy **is** a nice looking girl…" started Aqua. _I so don't need to hear this conversation. _Caedy just rolled her eyes and climbed into Aqua's Jetta. As the driver got in Caedy asked, "Am I that obvious that I like him, Alissa? Really?"

"Well, yeah just a bit, Hun."

"But don't worry; it does seem to go both ways," reassured Tango.

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Are you that oblivious? The moment I knew Jack had helped with your locker, he liked you. He likes to think of himself as some great hero who rescues damsels in distress. And not every girl he sees is a damsel in distress worth rescuing."

"But, he has a girlfriend," Caedy stated, confused.

"That does present a problem, but nobody likes her. I don't think even Davey likes her all that much. And he's her brother. She kind of forces herself on everyone and she ruined Davey and Jack's friendship in a way. Just be even-keeled and see where your friendship goes."

Caedy took that in and contemplated on it. She had done this before, just like every other girl. You have to perform as if he is your brother, nothing more. It kills you inside, but is has to be done to keep 'even-keeled', inconspicuous to the crush and others around you. The two cars pulled up to a Sonic and everyone piled out to eat on the tables. Caedy hung back while everyone else ordered.

"You not hungry?"

"Nah, Jack. Kinda but not that much. No use spending money on something I wont use."

"Well, I'm not exactly starving either, so lets spilt something."

Of course, being the healthy teenagers they were, Jack and Caedy decided on a giant order of tots and onion rings and two route 44 sodas. They joined the other high schoolers at a table and waited till the food came. As Jack took their order of fried heaven, Davey made a snatch for a tot. Jack swiped it away.

"Jack, give me some of your tots."

"No, go find your own."

"Wow, you two are mature," interjected Aqua, "Too many Napoleon Dynamite rentals…"

"Come on, Caedy. Let's go eat our tots in peace," retorted Jack, sticking out his tongue, picking up the food and walked away with Caedy following.

* * *

oooo lunch between caedy and jack:D heehee 

hope you like...

I don't think I've done a disclaimer ((sigh))...so, no i do not own anything to do with newsies...that would be Disney. Nor do I own a Jetta, Rent, and anything else you recognize... and Aqua, Hollywood, and Tango own themselves (so they think...). I **DO** own _something_ though--CAEDMON! and her dad and Skitt's mom.

**Blink** and since desie is riskin her computah time,  
**Jack**: ...and not ta mention her AP woirld history grade...  
**Blink**: yes dat too, to update  
**Mush:** youse should definately review!


	6. the way that you're

HI::waves energetically:: sorry about being gone for like... EVER! you probably thought i died or something... okay, probably not. what i was actually doing was

-finals  
-camp  
-TAC camp  
-volleyball  
-school  
-stress

but i am back!

**Jack: only cause youse volleyball team lost in round one.**

OH hush you. yeah, that sucked, but now i can sleep! YES! i love sleeping. :D anyways, ive planned out what i wanted to write for like 4 months, just i never have time to type.

**Spot: but she does now. So read Chapter 6: the way that you're twisting your hair** **, or ise soak ya!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Recap: _"Come on, Caedy. Let's go eat our tots in peace," retorted Jack, sticking out his tongue, picking up the food and walked away with Caedy following.

* * *

_

"Ah. Fried, greasy goodness. Just what I needed," sighed Jack.

"Yeah okay, speak for yourself, Jack. I can't believe I'm eating this crap," complained Caedy.

"Pipe down you. You can probably eat all this and more and still look completely ama….." Jack paused, "…fine. You girls worry to much about weight. Is that all you talk about at your sleep overs? Fuss over magazines and cry about how much 'skinny fat' you have?"

"Oh, no. We cause much more damage than that," laughed Caedy.

"What do you mean damage? You actually hurt yourself? Wow, no wonder you had to move across the country, starting mutilation cults. You are seriously messed up. By the way, how bout that tot?" asked David.

"David, go away. Caedy and I are having a heart to heart, you ruined it and insulted her at the same time. Way to go Casanova."

"And you look like a complete idiot," laughed Caedy, "and no, he's not my Casanova, thanks." She said to Jack.

"Well excuse me!" David said dramatically, sauntering off to his table. Then a girl walked up to the table smiling embarrassed.

"Sorry about that Jack, Davey is just trying to out do me in the dramatics department. Hi," she said, offering a hand to Caedy, "I'm Nessa, or Straw," holding up her drink (with a chewed straw), " Davey's my boyfriend and can get a little overzealous. Sorry."

"Oh no, its okay," replied Caedy, "He made up for it in Calculous today. He's really smart."

"Yeah, too much for my own good, so I am told. No one respects my talents. I am a waste of air," sobbed David.

"Yeah, okay Mr. Drama Queen, I'll br right over. It was nice meeting you Caedy!" Straw skipped back to her table.

"So back to earlier, what exactly did you do at these sleepovers? Hopefully not mutilating yourselves?"

"No, but we were vicious. We played games."

"Games, whoopee. What's so vicious about that?"

"Truth is some serious stuff, Jack, don't knock on it."

"Truth? Now that makes it even more ironic!"

"You've never played truth?"

"No, guys don't have sleepovers, thank you very much. We are more dignified and manly than that."

"So what did you have?"

"I am not at liberty to tell you. It is in the strict rules of brotherhood that we do not tell what happens at our sleepov….nighttime gatherings."

"Okay, that's a load of bull."

"No its not."

"I told you what happens at our 'nighttime gatherings'."

"Yeah, but that's like world known. I could have watched a chick flick and found out what you do."

"Not truth."

"Okay, I'll give you that. How do you play?"

"We can play truth, Jack."

"And why not?" he asked, amused.

"I can get really ugly."

"How so?"

"Because that's how it goes. You have to tell the truth no matter what."

"That's not so bad. Let's play!" he said.

"Oh yeah it is. Girls don't ask easy questions. We get down to business. You wanna know something, you ask, and they have to answer truthfully."

"Okay, I am up for that. The Rules?"

_Alright, if he really wants to play… here we go_. "Nothing except you have to tell the truth."

"How do you win?"

"Boys!" sighed Caedy, exasperated.

"What?"

"I that all you ever think about?"

"Girls like to win to, right? I mean you played volleyball for years, and even won state! I mean, Hi! That felt good, right? You wanted to keep winning?"

"Hey, you cant ask questions yet, we haven't started. No cheating. If someone refuses to answer a question it's like a pass. Then you ask me a question and if I answer it, I win."

"That's too easy. I might ask you an easy question."

"But you wouldn't if you wanted to win."

"Wow," said Jack, his eyes widening, "this is some diabolical game."

"I told you; we're vicious. You sure you want to play?"

"Are those all the rules?" Jack questioned.

"Yup."

"Oh yeah. Hit me."

* * *

ok, how'd you like it? maybe a few errors (trying to get it up before i go see the PRESIGE!)

**Jack: dat sounds like a good title. if ise was an actor, ise wanna be in dat film.**

great, jack. ;) so go review duckies. :D you always know how to make my day!

**QUICK DISCLAIMER: i own nothing. except Caedy and her parents. i dont even own the title or chapters...thats teddy geiger. ok. hope thats all. :D**


	7. twisting your hair round your finger

**yay! like record time in updating. and you know what's funny...i can see people reading this and i only have like 2 more reviews...shame shame. hah. anyways, here is chapter 7!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Newsies. nor will i ever, sadly. The idea of Truth came from Sarah Dessen's book, so she came up with the story line for the game (though i have played it...so has Danielle! whoooo!)**

**Chapter 6 Recap:** _"You sure you want to play?"  
_"_Oh yeah. Hit me."_

_

* * *

_

_I'll start him off easy,_ Caedy thought. "What's your favorite color?"

"Hey, now. I want the real deal. Not some candy-ass question. It's insulting," retorted Jack.

"I'm trying to be nice. Trying to easy you in."

"Don't ease. Ask something real."

"Fine. What's the story with your girlfriend, Sasha?"

"It's Sarah. And there's not really a story."

"That's not an answer Mr. Kelley."

"Okay, you want the history book of Jack-Sarah? I've been close with David since elementary school. So Sarah and I knew each other. Then I middle school, Sarah and I though we both felt something, so we went out. But now she's just…I don't know…"

"You've been going out for too long?"

"Maybe. I mean NO! I'm so not spilling my heart here on the table."

"Too late Jackie. This is truth. Let the heart spilling begin. Okay. Your turn," said Caedy. _Here it comes, _she brooded, knowing exactly what question was coming.

"So what's the deal with the brace?" Jack asked, pointing to the dreaded contraption on Caedy's right knee.

_Okay, you knew this was coming._

"I'm waiting. Does this mean you pass?" interrupted Jack.

"No. I'm gathering my thoughts."

"Is there like a time limit on these things? Just wondering…" Jack said to Caedy's glare.

_Just breathe and tell._ "Well, you know I used to play volleyball. It was the state finals game against Amarillo, match point; we win this, we win it all. I went in to swing and made the kill, but not the landing. I really don't know what happened," said Caedy, starting to choke up. _Keep going,_ "I though I was Superman, invincible, you know? I had never had an injury before. But somehow I landed wrong and I was on the floor. The trainer said I might have torn my ACL – a major knee ligament. I went in for an MRI that night – I had torn my ACL and meniscus. Bad News. I can't truly ever play again. If I do and fall – I could really screw up my whole leg."

"Whoa," breathed Jack, "That's like having your heart ripped out."

"And stepped on. And the sad thing was that I was a sophomore. I hadn't even reached my full potential yet. College scouts can't talk to you until your junior year, but I knew they watched me. I expected all these letters this summer, but nothing came. All I was to them was another tall volleyball player. Even my academics didn't appeal to them as much as sports. So, this brace is a constant reminder of everything I cant have. Well, almost everything," she muttered, thinking of the gorgeous boy across from her.

"Whoa, that is some serious shit."

"Definitely."

"Alrighty, your turn."

As the lunch period went on and the tots, drinks and ice disappeared, Jack and Caedy knew more about each other than they had planned to reveal. Jack enjoyed partying, dancing, and riding horses. He wanted to visit Santa Fe, where his dad lived and find a passion to devote his life to, but he never did tell Caedy why he was confused about him and Sarah. Caedy found herself opening up; something she hadn't done for months, ever since the injury. People just started treating her weird afterwards.

Soon they realized that they were all alone. The other five high schoolers had left, purposely of course. All of them knew sparks when they saw them.

"What jerks! They didn't even have the decency to tell us they were leaving," exclaimed Caedy.

"Well, no worries – I have a car. Come on Mrs. Queen of Flying Undies ."

"Hey! What is said in Truth and is completely embarrassing stays in Truth."

"Oh, inventing more rules?"

"I didn't invent it! It's always been there."

"Clearly it hasn't. you seem to be making these up as you go along. I asked you if there were any more rules and you said no – that wasn't one of the ones you listed," fought Jack.

"Yes it was – but to make you happy, I'm instating in now."

"This isn't student council, Caedy. I won't second it anyways."

"Yes you will or I'll…. I'll cut you!"

"How can you cut me if I'm tickling you?" Jack shouted as he pounced and the greatest tickling fight had begun.

_Why did I tell him my ticklish spots?! _Caedy ran around the tables trying to get away from Jack, the tickle monster. But he finally caught her causing Caedy to fall to the ground screaming with laughter. But the happiness wouldn't last long; a dark cloud of evil settled over Sonic…

"Jackie! Just what are you doing with that girl?" came that sickening sweet, I-wanna-throw-up voice from the depths of the abyss, ceasing the tickle attack.

_Oh Shit, with a capital S.

* * *

**dun-dun-dun. and so arrives the apocolypse! AH!**_

**go and review duckies. :D**

**♥ the newly dubbed  
MOXIE!**


End file.
